The Closet
by Kelslyn
Summary: It's been a few days since Sherlock got John out of the bunker Moriarty had put him in and John isn't taking it well... but is he suffering from fear? Or something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1

John sat in his closet. It had been three days since Sherlock had gotten him out of the bunker Moriarty had kept him in but he had been in there for a week. Jim Moriarty could be a terrifying man when he wanted to. John had bags under his eyes as he hadn't slept since he had come home, every night he hid in his closet, awaiting the sound of Moriarty coming to get him. When he closed his eyes he could see Moriarty, standing over him, about to torture him more… John's fingers tightened on his arms and his nails bit onto the soft flesh. His eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps coming to his room. He shrank back as his door opened and his nails dug deeper into his arms as he heard the footsteps close in on his bed. They paused then started toward the closet. They stopped and John heard the soft rustle of fabric that told him they had knelt down.

"John? What on earth are you doing in there?" Sherlock asked, the tone in his voice saying it wasn't really a question and that he already knew.

"Looking for a tie I lost." John responded and he was proud his voice didn't shake.

"In the dark? Bloody bad way to go about it." John was silent and he heard Sherlock sigh. "Will you come out already?"

"No, I'd like to stay in here if you don't mind."

"You know… being afraid… of Moriarty. No one can blame you for that. You don't have to hide in a closet. It's over now. You're out of that damned bunker. You have people worried about you John. You haven't slept and the only reason you've eaten is because Mrs. Hudson practically shoves food down your throat." John was silent and after a few minutes Sherlock got up and left, saying John could talk to him if he wanted to.

But Sherlock was wrong. John didn't fear Moriarty, he wasn't afraid. He missed him. Just like he missed the war, John Watson missed the raging psychopath who had strapped a bomb to him. Who had threatened to kill him. Who had kidnapped him and while he was in the bunker raped him. And who had eventually made John love him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry! I know it's been a while but I wasn't even sure I was going to make more chapters so it took me a bit to get around to it, well, hope you enjoy and as always reviews are great. –Lyn

John's every thought was filled with Moriarty. His face, his voice, even his _scent _danced through the doctor's head like a never-ending parade at all hours of the day. Even intruding on his dreams. And honestly, he didn't mind. What bothered John Watson the most was that Moriarty had made no move to contact him, that he had made no attempt to speak to him or see him since Sherlock had come to get him.

The door flew open and the tall consulting detective stormed into the flat, an angry scowl on his face and determination in his stride. He stopped in front of the seat John was in and stared down at him.

"How long were you planning on keeping it from me John?" He asked in his low and even voice.

"What are you talking about?" John countered, he was pretty sure he knew but he didn't want to say anything in case he gave too much away.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sherlock hissed. "I'm talking about the fact that you are _in love _with _Jim Moriarty_. Of all people John, really? Him?" John was silent but met Sherlock's gaze evenly, neither supporting nor denying what was said. "He is a dangerous, unstable, unpredictable and a criminal. Stay away from him John, for your own good or you might get burned."

"Oh now don't go complimenting me that much or I might start to think you actually care." The deep, rich voice of Moriarty said from the doorway which Sherlock had left wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all the great reviews! I love reading them and it encourages me to keep going so once again thanks. I know Kels hasn't posted a story yet and I'm sorry for that but she's been working hard to make sure the story she's writing is good. The first chapter should be published any day now so don't be too hard on my partner, k? ^_^ –Lyn

Moriarty was leaning easily against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, Sherlock hadn't closed the door when he barged in after all. But John knew better than to believe the façade. Jim Moriarty was _pissed. _But the scary part was that John didn't know what he was pissed about.

"Moriarty, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, the look on his face screaming 'Go away!'. He took an almost involuntary step so he was partially in front of John.

"I left something here the last time I swung by, thought I'd come to pick it up." Moriarty said with a shrug. John could feel his heart beat a little faster, hoping against hope that Moriarty meant him. That he had come to take him away again, though this time not unwillingly.

"What did you leave?" Sherlock asked curtly, trying to get him out as quickly as possible so he could continue his argument with John.

"A cufflink. I stole the pair from the Prime Minister so it would be a shame to lose one." John ducked his head slightly, ashamed at himself for believing the criminal could have possibly been there for him. But Moriarty wasn't done. "Aaaand I want my fuck toy back." Sherlock's eyes narrowed and John looked up sharply.

"But… it's been almost two weeks… why haven't you come to get me sooner? I thought maybe you… changed your mind…" John trailed off as Moriarty straightened, pushing away from the door frame and John took a moment to admire his slim yet powerful build before paying attention to what he was saying.

"Why? Because I was waiting for _someone _to come back. But I got impatient so_ I_ came to get _you_." He took a step towards John, his hand slightly extended as if he intended to take the other man's hand in his own. But Sherlock raised one of his arms in front of John's chest to keep them separated.

"Yes, how touching. But I'm afraid you can't do that." He said, his voice so low it was almost a growl.

"Since when do I care what I can and can't do? If I want something I take it. And I want my hedgehog." Moriarty said coldly.

"Your what?" John asked in confusion but he was ignored.

"Moriarty, he is my friend and I don't have many of those so would you mind leaving him here? You'll get tired of him and throw him away and he won't be the same. I don't want that to happen."

"Well great, we're on the same page then. Cause you see, I don't want my toy broken. He's my favorite after all. And I have no intentions of leaving here without him."

"That won't be possible." Sherlock said, hand reaching toward the gun on the side table. As soon as Moriarty's hand disappeared behind his back and reappeared holding a .45 ml Sherlock's pistol was aimed at his head, Moriarty's at Sherlock's heart. For a tense moment it was silent. Then Moriarty spoke.

"How about we let him choose?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for stickin' with me for so long guys! I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this but I'll try to make it good. If you guys want to help me out with this story's ending PM me who you want John to choose. –Lyn

Moriarty and Sherlock were poised to shoot each other but they were both looking at John who was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Three days. You have three days to make a decision, John." Moriarty said with a smile before turning to Sherlock, his smile changing to a scowl. "But no cheating Sherlock. If you get to live with him then so do I. It wouldn't be fair if you got to spend more time with him than I did." John opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, opened it again and closed it. He was trying to figure out what to say but the words didn't come. Moriarty clapped his hands together, gun still in his left and grinned.

"It's decided! I'm staying here for the next three days and at the end John chooses which one of us he likes best. His lover? Or his friend? With whom do his loyalties lie?" He said, his voice dropping to a dramatic pitch.

"You don't have any of your over-night things." Sherlock said, half hoping the criminal would leave.

"Oh, no I prepared." Moriarty said as he flipped the safety on and tucked the gun into the waist band of his jeans right above his crotch. John's eyes couldn't help but linger for just perhaps a second too long. Moriarty noticed and winked then went to the still open door and reached into the hall before pulling in a dark duffle bag. He slung it over his left shoulder and Sherlock reluctantly put his gun down, setting it on the arm of his chair before siting in it. His hand was never more than a few inches away from it however.

"Soooo I'll drop this in your bedroom." Moriarty said, grinning like a fool. He disappeared for a second, and then returned without his bag.

"Wait… why my bedroom?" John asked after he had come back.

"Well I'm not staying with _Sherlock _and I've missed my toy." Moriarty said with a slight pout. John rolled his eyes and turned to the kitchen as though to grab something. In all honesty it was to hide the ridiculous grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Guys, really, I have no idea who John will choose. Sherlock's friendship? Or Moriarty's love? Leave a comment for who you want him to be with. –Lyn

John sighed at the two other men at the dinner table. Moriarty was constantly rubbing his foot against John's shin or purposefully brushing his hand as he reached for something and Sherlock was just being a butt. He was constantly calling John 'friend' and making references to the experiences they had shared.

Moriarty picked lightly at the chicken on his plate and Sherlock noticed.

"Moriarty please stop playing with your food, this is dinner, not a study in meat." The detective glanced at John as he said the last bit and John rolled his eyes. Moriarty's eyes narrowed.

"Do you treat John like that when I'm not here? No wonder there are so many fights between you two."

"Well I suppose you would know about our fights with all the cameras you have set up. Four, right? One in that picture frame." He said, pointing to the one he meant. "One in the corner in the kitchen above the fridge, another above the stairs and the last one is in John's room on top of his door frame pointing at the bed." Sherlock raised an eyebrow and John felt a blush rising in his cheeks, remembering that he had been in bed with quite a few girls in the past two weeks. Moriarty saw the look on his face and guessed what he was thinking about.

"Yheeeeaaaaa I didn't appreciate that John. There should only be one person other than you in your bed."

"Now, now calm down." Sherlock chided. "I think we all know that you get off more on that than you do on John. Friends don't have that problem. Friends don't have to worry about being cheated on and don't have to compete with others. Especially my friend." John stood, knocking his chair backwards and gave each of them a good glare before storming out.

"I'm going to bed." He growled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Leave a comment for who you want John to be with. Please. I need help. –Lyn

Moriarty crawled into John's bed a few hours later after John had fallen asleep. He wrapped an arm around his sleeping partner's waist and pulled as close behind him as possible without slipping into his skin. He breathed in deeply, smelling the raw scent of John Hamish Watson. He noticed irritably that his hands were shaking as he gently teased John's hair with the hand that wasn't cradling his waist. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was scared. He was scared that John would choose Sherlock.

Moriarty had admitted Sherlock had gotten close to him, the closest at the time, but John changed that. You see, just as John had grown to love Moriarty, Moriarty had grown to love John. And now, the master mind Consulting Criminal was scared of what that attachment may breed. He was scared of what he would do if John chose Sherlock. He may kidnap him again, just to have him. But he knew that Sherlock would find him eventually. He may kill himself, just to get it over with. Because a life without the new love for John Watson that Moriarty had found was absolutely worthless in his eyes.

He pulled his arm just a little tighter around John and put his face between the sleeping man's shoulder blades to hide the tears that were falling. Only two days until he had to choose.

Sherlock sat, staring out the window of the flat and watching the people below scurrying about their lives as if they were important. He sat, trying to figure out how he could make John choose him. He had never had many friends and John had managed to place himself permanently in that little spot in his heart reserved for the greatest friends. He sighed. John was a strong-willed man. He would never bend or break in either direction by force and would never bow down to a show of dominance. No, his friend would stand tall and proud and tell them both to shove it. Sherlock smirked, thinking about the small ex-military doctor telling the most notorious criminal in all of England to shove it, then scowled when he found the 12 responses Moriarty would probably come back with. All of which were dirtier than the one before.

Sherlock didn't want Moriarty to have John. Because he knew that if he got ahold of the man and grew bored and threw him away his friend would be devastated. He may never recover. Because when John loved someone, he put his whole being into it, every shred, every fiber of his body and soul was dedicated to them. If he was scorned…. Then he might just do something stupid, like kill himself. And the Consulting Detective wasn't sure he'd be able to stand losing his one good friend.

Two Days Until He Chooses


	7. Chapter 7

A/N GUYS SERIOUSLY. I have two votes for Sherlock and two for Moriarty. I need more votes. Please. Help. Oh, and btw there's finally smut in this chapter.–Lyn

John woke and made a content sound before pressing up against the warm body at his back, reveling in the comfort the contact brought. The strong arm wrapped around his waist squeezed slightly and pair of lips pressed gently to his neck. John hummed slightly before his eyes snapped open. Wait. Why was there someone in his bed? He slapped the arm off his waist and literally rolled out of his bed and onto the floor. He grabbed the hand gun he kept under his bed and raised it as he stood, clad only in a pair of boxer-briefs and aimed it at the intruder.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow and John realized that when he rolled off the bed he had pulled the blanket off his top half. John could see his muscular, yet lean arms and torso with the faint lines of a six-pack. He was tanned and had a thin snail trail of hair that led from his belly button down to… the edge of the sheet. Moriarty smirked, knowing what he was seeing and his dark chocolate eyes sparkled.

"Is this how you greet all the women you've had over?" John sighed and bent, putting the gun back under the bed.

"No, you just startled me." Moriarty raised an arm out to him.

"Well then come back here." He said. The smaller man gladly complied, crawling into his embrace. God, he had missed this. He had missed what normally came after this as well… Moriarty traced circles on John's back with a single finger and hummed a sweet, gentle tune. John's hands rested on Moriarty's chest with partially curled fingers and his head was on Moriarty's shoulder. Moriarty's hand traveled a little lower, until his finger brushed the band of John's underwear. John pressed just a little closer. The taller man smiled softly and kissed him on his forehead. His finger trailed along the rim of John's waistband and then pushed it just the slightest bit lower, asking permission to continue. When John didn't protest he continued. He tilted John's chin up and placed a kiss on the other man's full, slightly pink lips. It started slow, and sweet, and gentle but quickly became more passionate. John groaned as Moriarty slipped his tongue into the doctor's mouth and the kiss continued to deepen. The push and pull made John moan in raw pleasure. Moriarty pushed John's boxer-briefs to his knees and then john kicked them off all the way. They were both under the sheets and when John pressed back against Moriarty John could feel the taller man's hard-on and that just made his own throb. Moriarty broke the kiss and threw the blanket off. The blast of cold air made John shiver but didn't stop Moriarty from slithering down. He let his tongue drag lazily on John's chest and stomach as he moved. He licked the pre-come from John's cock and John groaned as the other man kissed his tip.

He wrapped his mouth around the other man's member and slowly started to move up and down. John moaned and the black-haired man picked his pace up, wanting to hear that voice make that noise over and over and over. Moriarty groaned in pleasure as his cock rubbed against his boxer-brief material and the vibrations shot straight through John. John was breathing hard, his fists clenching the sheets and he came.

"JIM!" He shouted as he came down the other man's throat. Moriarty's climax came as soon as he heard John scream his name. Moriarty let the softening member slide from his mouth and he crawled up to lie next to John. He pulled John to him and the smaller man put his head on his lover's chest.

They stayed there for a while, trying to get their breathing back down to normal. Finally Moriarty kissed John and slowly detached himself. John looked hurt for a second before Moriarty said he was going to clean himself up and left for the bathroom, still in his now wet boxer-briefs.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I feel so horrible. It seems that you all just _want _to have a tie. Now it's three for three. -Lyn

Sherlock looked up from his experiment at the kitchen table to see Moriarty in a plain, brilliantly white shirt and long green sleep pants.

"Just finish cleaning up? I could hear you two from here, mind being a little quieter next time?" Moriarty grinned.

"So you heeeaaaaard us?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes." Sherlock said slowly, putting his eyes back to the microscope.

"Then you heard him scream _my _name."

"Yes."

"So do you give up?" Moriarty asked hopefully as he sat in the seat next to Sherlock. The detective snorted.

"Not hardly. Even _I _could fuck him so hard he would scream." Sherlock said confidently. Moriarty's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"Oh? You sound awfully sure about that." Sherlock smirked but his lips remained sealed. "Sherlock? Have you been fucking my hedgehog?" Sherlock smiled just a little wider and Moriarty's upper lip twitched in anger.

"No, I haven't fucked John. But… well I can't say I haven't…. _experiences _in this field. I'm confident I could ride him hard enough to make him beg for more, to make him forget he ever wanted you." Moriarty stood and grabbed Sherlock's hair, jerking his head back forcefully.

"If you _ever _touch my lover, I will kill you. I will kill you in such a torturous, painful way that you will absolutely plead for Hell to escape from me." Suddenly Sherlock grinned and Moriarty slapped him with his free hand.

"M-Moriarty? What are you doing?" The raging man turned to see his love standing by the couch, looking at the scene in front of him in shock. Moriarty let go of Sherlock and took a step toward John, a hand outstretched.

"John, I can-" But he wasn't listening. John had run out the door.

Moriarty whirled around to see Sherlock back at his experiment, a completely neutral expression locked on his face.

"You planned that!" He accused.

"Yes." Moriarty growled before running out after John to search for him.

Several hours later he came back, broken, scared and defeated. John had seemed to drop off even Moriarty's radar.

One Day Until He Chooses


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay… Johnarty is winning with 4 to 3. I'll give it until 9-17-13 until I finish the story so vote for your favorite.-Lyn

John came back late. Really late. He sat on the couch and sighed then froze when he heard a voice.

"Moriarty's left again. He came back a few hours ago to see if you had come back and then left again. He's not been back since then." Sherlock commented as he casually tuned his violin. His muttered a curse when he over-adjusted his G string.

"Why would I care? He hurt you. Why would I care about him?" He sounded as though he wasn't entirely sure though. Sherlock's hands stopped moving.

Should I tell him? Should I tell him how Jim was crying as he came back and as he left, saying he needed to make it right? Should I tell him how far I had gone to keep him as my friend? Should I tell him that I set it up? That I had sunk down to Jim's level just for a moment? And in that moment I had caused so much harm….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The final score is Johnarty-9 Johnlock-4. So the official ending is for Moriarty ^_^. For those who wanted it I'm going to post the ending I had planned for Johnlock. It'll be on our page under The Closet: Alternate Endings. Notice that its endings, plural. One of the reviews gave me an idea….–Lyn

John sat there, waiting for Sherlock to speak. Finally the detective sighed.

"You really love him don't you?" John looked at Sherlock sharply.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep looking at the door and your leg is bouncing up and down as though you want to jump up and run out the door. You're wearing his shirt and the fact that you haven't noticed yet says that this has happened multiple times before. Every time I mention Moriarty your pupils dilate and I can smell you sweating more and more the longer we sit here, obviously uncomfortable with not knowing where he is." John sat stiffly for a second before he slumped.

"Yes… I suppose I am in love with him." He whispered, voicing the words for the first time. Sherlock nodded.

"So you've made your decision." He said, and it wasn't a question. John nodded unnecessarily and Sherlock sighed.

"I see you were at the Palace with Mycroft." Sherlock added after a second.

"How?" John asked simply, already used to the feats and in need of a momentary distraction.

"He called me."

"Oh…" John had been hoping for something a little more… Sherlock-y. Sherlock set his violin off the side and leaned forward, folded his hands together and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I know where he is." The consulting detective said after a second.

"Where is he?" John shouted, jumping to his feet. Sherlock looked at him calmly. If there had been any doubt in his mind it had just been erased by John's reaction.

"At Sarah's, trying to find you. He has all his feelers out and they all call to check in periodically but he stays at Sarah's in case you go to her."

"Wait, why is he at Sarah's? Is she safe?"

"Quite, they are longtime friends after all. Although Sarah tries to keep that fact on the down-low." Before he had finished speaking John was out the door, his coat forgotten on the back of the couch. Sherlock sighed and picked up his violin before starting Moonlight Sonata. Somewhere in the first few measures however it morphed into a completely different song, a sadder, almost sorrowful song that had never been written down and would most likely never be played again. For the deep hopelessness and utter defeat needed to create such a sound was not often reached and when it was it was normally right before a suicide so many who reached such a state were not thinking of picking up a violin and playing. But if they all did, I'm sure they would all sound exactly as Sherlock sounded as he poured his emotions and loss into the notes. Even at this early of a stage in the loss, it was obvious that Sherlock would never be the same.

John snuck into the flat to see Moriarty pacing the room and yelling into his phone. Sarah hovered near-by attempting to put a cup of tea in his hand to calm him but he refused, giving a dismissive gesture.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HIM LOOK HARDER!" He hung up and then his phone immediately started 'Staying Alive' by the Bee Gees. He answered and the look of sheer rage on his face couldn't get any more scary or twisted.

"Say that again." He said softly, but both John and Sarah knew better than to mistake the softness for anything other than fighting for control. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" A pause. "NO! DO NOT GIVE ME EXCUSES!" Sarah looked up and saw John and her eyes widened. John placed a finger to his lips and she nodded with a coy grin. She knew what he was up to. She tilted her head toward the couch and John silently went to it but didn't sit down. He was right behind his lover now and still his presence was undetected. Sarah handed him Moriarty's tea and they smiled at each other, knowing what they were thinking.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS YOUR TOP PRIORITY! FIND HIM! And if he is even _scratched _I will skin you _alive _and use it as a blanket. I will rip your teeth from skull and use them as dice. I will rip every _single hair _from your body and use it to stuff a pillow. I will scoop your eyes out and keep them in my freezer, just because. If you do not bring him back, whole and unharmed I will slice your tongue off and feed it to you. I will do all this and _more._" He promised, his voice dropping lower and lower until by the time he hung up it was just a growl. John took a sip of the tea as his lover hung up. Moriarty ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You really should drink this. It's rather good." Moriarty whirled around to face the level-headed man in front of him. Sarah snatched the tea cup away just in time for an imminent spill to be avoided when Moriarty pulled John to him.

"John… where were you?"

"Did you check her closet?" Moriarty pulled John a little tighter and chuckled which was slightly awkward as he had his face buried in the shorter man's neck.

"You had me worried." Moriarty said after a moment.

"I know… I've made my decision."

"I know… you should go to him… he may miss you." The criminal reluctantly stepped away and gave a sad smile.

"But I didn't choose him." Moriarty's smile grew warmer, hopeful and John took the tea back from Sarah. He took a sip and looked coolly at Moriarty as the taller man worked through it. Suddenly Moriarty grabbed him and scooped him into his arms princess style.

"Sarah, I'm taking this." He said as he carried John out.


	11. Finale

A/N I'm starting to feel unloved. I haven't gotten a review in a long while and I'll be honest reviews keep me going. I'm uninspired at the moment so PM us some prompts and either Kels or I will type up the story for ya. Please do it, I want a challenge. –Lyn

Moriarty and John were in Moriarty's car, on the way back to Moriarty's house. John took a sip of his tea which he still had from Sarah's. Moriarty kept glancing at John and the third time he did it he had to tear his gaze away. His cock was half hard at seeing John's puckered, rose colored lips pressing against the tea cup, knowing exactly what else the shorter man like to pucker his lips against. Oh God he was getting a warm, twisting feel in his lower abdomen. He pulled onto a side road, one that was hardly ever used and John looked at him quizzically.

"I thought we were going home." John said. Moriarty glanced at him before returning his attention to the road.

"Change of plans, love." He pulled over to the side of the road and John noted that there were no cars, buildings or even any other roads visible from their position. It was dark and they both knew their odds of meeting someone out there were slim. John took another sip of tea and Moriarty leaned across the divider, pressing his lips to John's in a water-tight seal. Moriarty forced John's mouth open and half of the tea raced into Moriarty's mouth. They pulled apart after a second and Moriarty thoughtfully tilted his head to one side.

"I think you were right. I rather like that tea."

"Oh, _that's_ what you liked?" John asked with a cheeky grin. God Moriarty was fully hard now, the look of that smile and the way his eyes sparkled, the hint of willingness if it was asked for. Moriarty got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. John climbed out behind him, leaving the cup in the car. They met at the hood and Moriarty crushed his lips to John's. John moaned against the sudden contact and sank into the feeling. His cock was straining against his pants and when Moriarty pulled him closer, tighter, and their hips ground together they could each feel the other's desire and arousal. Moriarty pushed John up onto the hood of the car and he licked John's jawline. The shorter man groaned and he shifted uncomfortably, his pants creating unwelcome pressure on his stiff member. Moriarty grinned as he saw the problem and he began unbuttoning his shirt, he let it flutter to the ground and the rest of his clothing was discarded soon after. John was stripped down as well and Moriarty leaned into him again, nipping, kissing and biting. John groaned and leaned into Moriarty, craving the offered touch so desperately. Moriarty let John's feet touch the ground but flipped him and bent him over the hood so his ass was in the air and his stomach and chest were pressed against the black car. Moriarty lined up with John's entrance and slammed into him, pulling a gasp from the other man's throat. He drove into him over and over and over.

Their sex was by no means gentle. Moriarty rode his lover until the smaller man was screaming and when they got home Moriarty had to carry him in. He curled up in bed with John and wrapped an arm around his waist. Moriarty kissed his neck as they drifted off to sleep and he softly said.

"I'm so glad you chose me."


End file.
